


Deference

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [36]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel surprises Sebastian, Kissing, M/M, Sebastian and Ciel annoying each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Deference. Noun. Respect and esteem due a superior or an elder; also : affected or ingratiating regard for another's wishes.It was fun to rile up Ciel. Usually, Sebastian learned something about him that the teen would otherwise keep in a tight grip.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 25





	Deference

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I missed a day. Something came up, and I ended up having no time to do this. Oh well.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Could you at least pretend to have some deference?" the young earl asked, obviously greatly irritated by Sebastian, from the way his pretty mouth was pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. 

"Of course I can, but that would be lying, sir, and if I remember correctly, lying was something you ordered me not to do," Sebastian replied, a slight twitch of his mouth betraying his amusement. He leaned his hip against Ciel's desk. 

It was late in the day, and the earl had not had his sweets. It was retaliation for last time, so Sebastian did not feel regret in the slightest. Ciel's mood had been shown through an array of scowls and sharp retorts that day. It was quite hilarious, seeing the young master so unnerved by a lack of sweets. 

Hilarious, indeed. 

"Does the child need his sweets?" Sebastian asked, facing Ciel and leaning towards him, his tone and smile sickly sweet. 

"You dare-" 

It was worth stepping out of line to see Ciel's pretty, little face get red. He could not tell what emotions the young earl was feeling, but anger was the most noticeable of them.

It was fun to rile up Ciel. Usually, Sebastian learned something about him that the teen would otherwise keep in a tight grip. 

Ciel's mouth pushed up against his, sudden and forceful. Hungry. 

Sebastian's eyebrows shot in in surprise, then he smirked against the kiss. He pulled the earl closer.

He definitely learned something, this time.


End file.
